Former Feelings
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: After two years, Anzu and the others are invited to Shizuka and Kaiba’s wedding. However, Anzu’s former feelings for the business man have returned, but she doesn’t want to ruin her friend’s wedding. Short OneShot


_Title: Former Feelings_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: After two years, Anzu and the others are invited to Shizuka and Kaiba's wedding. However, Anzu's former feelings for the business man have returned, but she doesn't want to ruin her friend's wedding. Short One-Shot_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh _

_Notes/Warnings: Short One-Shot_

X

♥ **Former Feelings**♥

Anzu didn't think that she would really want to go to the wedding of Shizuka and Kaiba. She was never sure why Kaiba had chosen Shizuka. Maybe it was because he simply needed someone to take his place when he died. Sure, he had his brother, but Kaiba knew that Mokuba didn't want to inherit Kaiba Corp. – for whatever reason. Maybe he was marrying Shizuka because he realized he loved her. However, there was only one flaw in that theory: Kaiba had never really spoken to Shizuka. So what was making him marry her? Could it be simply because he needed a wife? Anzu gave up on finding an answer to her question. Whatever reason Kaiba had for marrying Shizuka, then that was that. She wasn't about to go up to Kaiba and demand why it was so. After their last conversation in the last two years, she didn't think it would be very clever of her to start up another argument with him. _I'll just go,_ Anzu decided. _For Shizuka. It wouldn't be fair to not go to one of the best days in a woman's life simply because I had a misunderstanding with Kaiba. After all, she _is_ my friend and she _did_ ask me to be the maid of honor._ Anzu sighed and turned her lamp off, snuggling into the warm covers of her bed. _Yeah. That's what I'll do_.

X

Anzu arrived two hours before the wedding was _officially_ supposed to take place. Shizuka, a few of her own friends, and Mai were getting ready. Mai squealed at the sight of Anzu and hugged her enthusiastically. Anzu nearly ran out of breath before the blonde released her and explained how things were going to be done. Apparently, they were all going to have their hair curled and they were going to wear dark red dresses to match the men, who were wearing black tuxedos. Then, about an hour or earlier before the wedding, pictures would be taken of the bridesmaids, the bride, the groom, the groomsmen, the flower girl, the ringer bearer and the family and friends with the bride and groom. Anzu was thankful she had come so soon. If not, she wouldn't have ever had time to do everything. "Isn't this exciting, Anzu?" Mai asked her with a wide grin. Anzu nodded silently, smiling in return. She felt like some kind of pantomime, saying nothing and going along with everything. Mai gestured for her to sit down and she took the curling iron and started curling Anzu's shoulder-length, cinnamon brown hair. She had never liked doing anything with her hair. It seemed fine being straight. Mai's and Shizuka's hair looked beautiful curled, as though it were natural. _It doesn't matter,_ Anzu thought as she stared in the mirror at her curled hair. She touched in tenderly, deaf to Mai, who was chatting nonstop. _I don't have anyone to impress, after all._

"I'm so glad you decided to be my maid of honor, Anzu," Shizuka's high voice spoke up. The brunette turned to her, still touching her hair in awe.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Shizuka," Anzu half-lied. "I'm so glad to see you happy at last. I know how long it took you to finally convince Kaiba that it was time to get married." Shizuka blushed prettily and Mai gave an uneasy glance. The truth was, Jou and Mai had bribed Kaiba to marry Shizuka in February. Whether Kaiba had really ever planned on marrying her, no one was certain. Unlike Shizuka, who was slightly more open and not so shy, Kaiba hadn't changed at all. He was just as cold, arrogant, and silent as he had been when they had first met him.

When Mai had helped Anzu into her dress and fixed her hair a bit, Anzu was determined to go find Jou and the rest of her friends. Mai, of course, protested, but it ended when she noticed that it was only Shizuka and the flower girl that were remaining in the dressing room. Mai followed her and they left to where the men were getting dressed. Mai knocked on the door and a roar of happy greetings came to the two females' ears. Mai laughed as Jou hugged her enthusiastically. "You look wonderful, Mai!" Jou exclaimed, grinning crookedly. Anzu's gaze wandered to Kaiba, who was watching her carefully. A corner of his mouth twitched and then he moved his gaze back to Ryou who was chatting happily to him. Anzu pursed her lips and dragged her eyes to Yuugi and Atemu, who came to her with grins plastered on their face.

"Anzu, you came!" Yuugi and Atemu both said at the same time. Both looked startled, eyeing each other almost in puzzlement. Yuugi shook his head and continued, "We were worried you wouldn't come. I mean...After..." He hesitated, then smiled again. "Anyway, you look really great."

"Yes, you really do," Atemu cut in with a smirk. Yuugi scowled, his cheeks turning red with a mixture of emotions. It was obvious by Honda and Jou's smug smirks that there was money involved and that the males probably had made a bet. Kaiba chuckled from the background, looking amused.

"Honestly," he drawled, "I doubt she wants you two hovering over her the whole wedding." Atemu and Yuugi's jaw dropped in disbelief. Both sputtered, as though unable to say something, before bombarding him with whispers and knowing looks. Mai and Anzu exchanged looks, before giggling. Jou went between them and put an arm around their waists.

"Looks like I'm gonna win dat bet, eh?" Jou gave the two females a roguish grin. "I got both ladies!" A sound of protest came from Honda, Yuugi and Atemu.

"What bet?" Mai demanded. "Jounouchi Katsuya..." He quickly drew away from them as they advanced upon him.

"Bet? Did I say...Oh, look, food!" He ran out of the room and the other males followed him. Kaiba rolled his eyes and smoothed his hands over his shirt. Mai shook her blonde tendrils out of her face and moved towards Kaiba, looking innocent. Anzu followed Mai, though she stayed back a few feet.

"So, Kaiba, are you nervous?" Mai asked, her mouth turned in a sly grin. He raised his eyebrows at her, looking skeptical.

"I'm never nervous," he stated simply. She gave a disbelieving, feminine snort.

"You don't have to lie to _us_," she said, grabbing Anzu's arm and bringing her forward. "We can see that anxious glint in your eyes. Can't we, Anzu?" Even though her stomach was churning with emotions she had hoped had long since died, she nodded, matching Mai's grin with one of her own. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, looking amused at them.

"Why, I believe you two are hitting on the groom." Mai saw his gaze flicker over Anzu, but her friend didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah right!" Mai gave a laugh. "Shizuka might think you're handsome, but you're dead _ugly _to us."

"Yeah," Anzu agreed. "A dog is better looking than you."

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful. "No, I don't think Katsuya is." Mai glowered at him jokingly, before the two left him in the dressing room. Kaiba's teasing smile slowly dropped from his face and he eyed the dressing room with a distressed frown. He actually _was_ nervous. The truth of the matter was, he had no desire to marry Shizuka Katsuya. Mai and Jou had bribed him; Kaiba knew that the only reason Mai had come into the dressing room was check up on him and make sure that he intended on going through with the wedding. If he wanted his brother's secret to be revealed, then he would back out of the marriage, but Kaiba knew he wouldn't allow that to happen. Licking his lips, Kaiba left the dressing room and went outside, running a distracted hand through his hair wearily. _Maybe there's a loophole to our agreement..._Kaiba thought to himself, his hands tightening on the railing of the porch.

X

Mai poured a cup of punch in her cup, frowning. She and Anzu had parted earlier and she wasn't pleased with what she had seen in the brief time they had visited Kaiba. His glance to her wasn't her imagination. She remembered the argument the two had had two years ago before Anzu left to New York. It didn't make any sense, though. Was Kaiba remembering it or was he simply acknowledging Anzu? Mai recalled the argument better than anyone else: Anzu had wanted him to date Shizuka because she liked him and Kaiba had said no because he near to hated her. _That was when they realized they loved each other..._Mai thought, staring in her cup, sighing. _And right after Anzu left, Kaiba started dating Shizuka. Not because he wanted to, but because Anzu had asked it of him. Shizuka's relationship with Kaiba is based on nothing. Jou and I blackmailed Kaiba and that's the only reason he's going through with this wedding. It's just a matter of whether Anzu's presence will ruin everything._

X

Anzu had decided that the church was too stuffy. The cheerful, religious interior was making her nervous and she wasn't sure she would be able to deal with it for much longer. She was feeling too guilty for her un-Godly thoughts towards the pastor, who had been ogling her. She stepped outside and stiffened, seeing Kaiba, who was glaring at the horizon. He glanced at her and frowned. "What are you doing out here?" He demanded roughly. She flinched and moved her gaze back and forth in a confused matter.

"It's hot and stuffy in there," she explained. He nodded slowly and ushered her to stand beside him. Uncertain of whether she should, Anzu inched next to him, before both were staring at the horizon. "You look pale. Nervous?"

"Hmm...Yes."

"Don't worry, Kaiba," she patted him on the shoulder. "It'll all be good and you and Shizuka will have a great life after this!" She beamed at him, making him snort. Anzu's smile fell and she looked hurt. "Listen, I'm just trying to help."

"There is only two reasons why that female is in my life, Anzu," he told her coldly. "One, because you asked me to date her. I did. Two, because I was blackmailed – or bribed, as some would call it – to marry her. I am. I don't give a damn about her. I never wanted her in my life and I sure as hell don't now. Nothing's changed, do you understand that?" Anzu stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean...You don't love her?"

"For God sakes, Anzu!" He snapped, turning to her. "You knew that I've never loved her. In all my life, there was only one – and only _one_ – woman that I've loved and she decided to leave after a very _pointless_ dispute." Anzu stared at him, and then slowly turned her head away from him, staring down at her hands that were becoming cold. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the wedding. She knew that the quarrel from two years time would come up again. It always did. No matter how long ago it was, it would always resurface in hers and her friend's minds. It had been Kaiba that had drove her off. Her own feelings for him frightened her and she had to leave to New York earlier than she had planned. _He_ frightened her. That was their problem. "I'm marrying Shizuka," he said slowly, as though testing the words on his tongue. "I'm marrying her because I have no choice to."

"She'll be happy."

"I don't know how she can be. I've tried everything to make her hate me."

"Shizuka doesn't hate people." Kaiba didn't reply.

"...And you? Do you hate people?" He queried.

"If you're asking me if I hate you, the answer is no."

"Humph." He straightened and left inside. Anzu tightened her cold fingers in a fist. Tears dropped on her hand and she took a steady breath, feeling her nerves being tested. Again, she was becoming afraid of Kaiba – but not because he was scary. It was because he was everything she wanted. He was handsome, intelligent, and he had always been so considerate towards her in the past. Wiping her tears away, Anzu vowed not to cry anymore over him. _He's an engaged man,_ she thought, heaving in a deep breath. _I cannot cry. I cannot. Not over this. I don't want to cry..._

X

Kaiba had been lingering in the dressing room for far too long. The wedding would start in nigh an hour. His nerves were a wreck and he had consumed too much alcohol. _Wouldn't that be humorous for that mutt and his pals?_ Kaiba thought bitterly. _I go stumbling out there, drunk. Lovely. Just lovely..._A knock sounded on the door and he sighed. _Who the hell could that be?_ "What?" He barked out.

"Kaiba, can we talk?"

_Shit. It's Anzu._ "Fine..." She peered in the room, before closing it behind her. "What is it that you want to speak over, Anzu? We hardly have anything _suitable_ to talk about." Her cheeks turned red and she looked about to cry. "Wait. Don't cry." He sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not in a good state right now."

"You've been drinking," she observed.

"...Yes, I've been drinking," he confirmed. Anzu heaved in a deep breath and met his gaze.

"I don't want you to hate me, Kaiba."

"I don't – just as you don't hate me." His doubt was clear in his voice.

"I don't hate you! I don't hate you at all, Kaiba. I love you, even after two years!" She was glaring at him. The alcohol made his mind fuzzy, but her words shot an arrow through that ambiguity, making him straighten and stare at her. He had waited too long for those words and now that she _was_ saying them, he was in a terrible position. He was semi-drunk, he had blackmail over his head, and the wedding was about to start in exactly fifty-four minutes. For a long moment, the two stared at each other. Then, he reached out and brushed his fingertips over her jaw line, his eyes dark, before he brought her against him, resting his cheek against her forehead. She tilted her head up, which turned out to be a very stupid thing – or smart – thing to do. He mouth descended upon hers, hot and demanding. Anzu felt her hormones fire up as he grasped her slim waist, bringing her hard against him. She shivered, feeling his arousal press against her. He lifted her onto the dressing table. Anzu knew too well what was happening even before he had unzipped her dress. It dropped, exposing her breasts.

"_Kaiba_..." She murmured, feeling his mouth cover one of her nipples. His hands slid up her thighs, pulling her panties down. He flipped her skirt up and she gasped, feeling his fingers slide into her. A moan slipped from her throat and he withdrew his fingers. She looked confused as he lowered his head. He gave her a mischievous look and a sharp yelp escaped her lips. _Seto._

X

Mai had searched the whole church for her friend – the woman's dressing room, upstairs, outside; the only place she had to search was the man's dressing room and Mai was afraid to search there. There, that was where Kaiba was and if Anzu was in there with him, alone...She feared that she would find the two engaged in a passionate embrace or something along those lines. However, the blonde's instincts were telling her that was exactly where the two were. Mai stopped outside the dressing room and she pressed her ear against it. There were soft voices. She knocked on the door, before slipping in. Anzu jumped and Mai groaned, realizing too well by their appearance what had taken place – plus the room had the smell of sex. "All right...All right." Mai took a deep breath. "First of all...What were you thinking?" Her voice was calm, but Anzu could see the fear in her friend's eyes.

"...I wasn't," Anzu responded dumbly.

"Kaiba, you can't back out now! Shizuka is head over heels in love with you! If she found out about this..." Mai trailed off and Anzu felt her heart clench, realizing what she had done to her friend. Realizing that, despite her love for Kaiba, he had to get married to Shizuka.

"Unless you and Jou release your hold on me," Kaiba reminded her with a glare. "This is _your_ fault."

"Don't point the finger at us!" Mai snapped. "Now listen...Let's just keep this in mind: we must make Shizuka happy. It doesn't matter what _we_ want, it matters what _she_ wants. So, I don't...I don't care if you two continue to – "

"Kaiba!" The door burst open and it showed an irritable bride, who was frowning. She paused in her rampage and stared at Anzu, then at her fiancé. Kaiba already knew what was about to happen and he sighed, rubbing his face, then running his fingers thought his silken brown hair. "What's...happened here?" She whispered.

"Shizuka," both Anzu and Mai began. Shizuka shoved Mai away, staring from Anzu to Kaiba.

"What has _happened_ here?" She asked in an outraged tone. Mai covered her face, knowing that Shizuka was about to blow up on the two. "Somebody – answer me!"

"I..." Anzu started, but Kaiba gave her a warning look.

"I see," Shizuka glared at Anzu. "You seduced him!" Anzu's eyes widened as she advanced upon her. Mai stared in horror as the younger female backed Anzu against the wall, before grabbing a chunk of her hair. "You were jealous because _I _am getting married and _you_ aren't!" Shizuka yanked at her hair and Anzu let out a yelp, before slapping her hand away. She stared at her, before lunging on her.

"Mai!" Anzu called in desperation as Shizuka scratched and slapped her. Kaiba grabbed a hold of Anzu and Mai took Shizuka, yanking the two from each other.

"You're only a slut!" Shizuka accused, glaring at her spitefully. "You left because you knew Kaiba didn't love you!"

"Enough, Shizuka," Kaiba growled, seeing people begin to gather at the door. "Mai, _you_ will explain things to her while I take Anzu out of here. Clear?"

"Yes..." Mai nodded numbly, shocked at how Shizuka had acted. Kaiba dragged Anzu, who had scratches on her face, out of the dressing room, shoving the people out of his way.

X

Anzu and Kaiba were sitting in a café, ignoring the looks they received from the other customers. Kaiba had his face in his hands and Anzu had her arms resting on the table, her face buried in them. Both were exhausted and worn. Sighing, he sat up and took a drink of his coffee, before speaking, "Anzu."

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Marry me."

"I won't."

"Why not?" He growled, glaring at her. Kaiba would never understand the woman that was across from him. She was afraid to admit her feelings to him, then she allowed him to make love to her, and now she was refusing to marry him. He was beginning to wonder if the vexing woman was worth all of the turmoil. He was certain that Jou was going to come after him with a vengeance for his sister.

"I've already been attacked by one of my friends and I've ruined her life as well. I can never forgive myself," she murmured, sitting up. Anzu wasn't lying. She had never meant to do what she did with Kaiba. No; the only thing that she had meant to do when she went to him was tell him the truth about why she didn't hate him and why she had run from him the few years ago. And instead, she acted like a wanton and had spread her legs for him. What kind of friend was she when she had sex with their fiancé?

"And if you just happen to have my child?" She stared over at him.

"I'll tell you if I do."

"Dammit, Anzu, you're making this more difficult than it should be!" He slammed his fist on the table and the nearby customers jumped, turning to them. For a long moment, Kaiba stared at the female's drooping head. He sighed and slumped in his chair, looking exhausted with the whole situation. "It doesn't matter about her. She should have known from long ago that there was something between us. If we love each other, what the hell does it matter?" She raised her eyes to him and offered a small smile, making him become relieved.

"...You love me, then?"

"Yes, I love you."

"...Then take me away, Seto," she told him, smiling. "So it will be just us."

"...All right. I will."

♥ **End **♥

X

DIS: Hmm...I can see million of problems with this story. Such as, Kaiba was OOC, Anzu was a little OOC and the lime was beyond _lame_...But I like it, nevertheless. It would going to be strictly rated T and only Drama where Anzu is still in love with Kaiba, but he's in love with Shizuka, _but_...I like this version a little better. Anyway, please review and give me your input, if you will. Love ya'll, ciao!


End file.
